dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Stats
Below is a listing of all the statistics for a character. Statistics determine how a character will fare in a battle against another character and are increased by gaining levels or spending skill points on specific abilities that can temporarily enhance character stats. Retroactively, specific abilities can also be used to temporarily decrease character stats. Visible Stats 'Health' Health measures the ability to withstand knockout. While out of combat, a percentage of max Health regenerates every second. The main role of a Healer is to restore the party's health. Health is the primary stat for Tanks. 'Power' Power is required to use abilities in a Loadout and is drained as abilities are performed. A percentage of max Power regenerates every second. Power regeneration is increased out of combat. Power builds when performing weapon attacks with either Weapons Expert or Hybrid Focus. Power does NOT build when performing weapon attacks with Superpowered Focus but +10% Power and +25% Power Regeneration is granted instead. Power can be restored by specific active powers, breakouts and consumables. Breakouts require Innate Skills in a Movement tree to restore power after a breakout. Power is restored when defeating opponents in Challenges, Duos and open world content. The main role of a Controller is to restore the party's power. 'Defense' Defense reduces damage from non-player enemies. Defense is a primary stat for Tanks in PVE content. 'Toughness' Toughness reduces damage from player enemies. Toughness is an important stat for Tanks in PVP content. 'Might' Might determines the damage of superpowers and power based combos. Superpower Damage = Base Superpower Multiplier * (100% Might) Might is a primary stat for Damagers. 'Precision' Precision is combined with Weapon DPS to determine the damage of weapon attacks. Weapon Damage = Base Weapon Damage Multiplier * (50% Weapon DPS + 100% Precision) Precision is a primary stat for Damagers. 'Restoration' Restoration is combined with Dominance to determine the potency of healing and shield abilities. Healing = Base Healing Multiplier * (30% Restoration + 25% Dominance). Shield = Base Shield Multiplier * (112.5% Restoration + 150% Dominance) Restoration is the primary stat for Healers. 'Vitalization' Vitalization determines the potency of power heals. Vitalization does NOT affect passive power regeneration or power regeneration from weapon attacks. Power Healing = Base Power Multiplier * (50% Vitalization) Vitalization is the primary stat for Controllers. 'Dominance' Dominance is combined with Restoration to determine the potency of healing and shield abilities. At high levels, Dominance must be higher than enemy Willpower for crowd control effects to be effective. The recommended Dominance for an Alert, Raid or Operation is needed to affect opponents in that content when using power based control effects. Healing = Base Healing Multiplier * (30% Restoration + 25% Dominance). Shield = Base Shield Multiplier * (112.5% Restoration + 150% Dominance) Dominance is an important stat for Tanks and Controllers. 'Combat Rating' Measures your PvE combat effectiveness based upon the best equipment in your possession. 'Equipped CR' Measures your PvE combat effectiveness based upon the equipment you are currently using. 'PvP Combat Rating' Measures your PvP combat effectiveness based upon the best equipment in your possession. 'Weapon DPS' Weapon DPS is combined with Precision to determine the damage of weapon attacks. Weapon Damage = Base Weapon Damage Multiplier * (50% Weapon DPS + 100% Precision) 'Weaponization Rating' Weaponization increases the amount of damage caused by thrown or smashed objects. A high Weaponization Rating is required to lift large objects including vehicles. Weaponization can be increased with Super-Strength. Weaponization can be increased with by spending Stat Points in Might and Precision. 'Critical Weapon Attack Damage' Critical Weapon Attack Damage is the bonus percent damage of a critical weapon hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Damage to increase Critical Weapon Attack Damage. Base Critical Weapon Attack Damage is 25%. 'Critical Weapon Attack Chance' Critical Weapon Attack Chance is the chance that a weapon attack will critically hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Chance to increase Critical Weapon Attack Chance. Base Critical Weapon Attack Chance is 5%. 'Critical Ability Attack Damage' Critical Ability Attack Damage is the bonus percent damage of a critical superpower hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Damage to increase Critical Ability Attack Damage. Base Critical Ability Attack Damage is 25%. 'Critical Ability Attack Chance' Critical Ability Attack Chance is the chance that a superpower attack will critically hit. Stat Points can be spent in Critical Attack Chance to increase Critical Ability Attack Chance. Base Critical Ability Attack Chance is 5%. 'Critical Healing Magnitude' Critical Healing Magnitude is the bonus percent healing of a critical heal. Base Critical Healing Magnitude is 25%. 'Critical Healing Chance' Critical Healing Chance is the chance that a heal will critically hit. Base Critical Heal Chance is 5%. 'Critical Power Magnitude' Critical Power Magnitude is the bonus percent power healing of a critical power heal. Base Critical Power Magnitude is 25%. 'Critical Power Chance' Critical Power Chance is the chance that a power heal will critically hit. Base Critical Power Chance is 5%. Hidden Stats These stats are not visible on the Stats screen and can be developed through the iconic powers and the weapon skill trees. 'Stealth' The effectiveness of the concealed powers Invisibility, Sneak and Stealth. 'Perception' The chance to detect nearby concealed enemies. Tanks gain +3 Perception. 'Evasion' The chance to evade an attack. Evasion is temporarily granted by specific powers and weapon combos. 'Run Speed' Run Speed affects in combat movement. Run Speed is affected by specific powers and control effects. 'Control Resistance' Knockback Resistance affects knockdown, juggle, impulse or push effects. Restraint Resistance affects root or encasement effects Stun Resistance affects stunning effects. Each Movement type provides 2 types of control resistance. Tanks have powers that provide Group Control Resistance. Some powers provide individual Control Resistance. Category:Gameplay Category:Character Customization Category:Stats